It is difficult for users to find information in a microblog feed that relates to topics of interest. Microblogging differs from blogging in that content is typically smaller than that utilized in blogging. Thus, users are not tasked with the time to read larger blog type messages of hundreds of words. For example, a microblog message may consist of nothing more than a sentence fragment, or an image, for example, in contrast to blog messages that typically contain more content. Moreover, the microblog message content is smaller in size and overall file size is typically much smaller than blog messages.
Existing microblog infrastructures are limited; for example, when the user finds such a topic of interest, it is then further difficult to receive updates about the latest posts and discussions related to the topic. Thus, in order to track all the conversations (messages) about the topic the user has to either continually search for that topic or read every message in the feed.